


Alternatives

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Cheating, Cutting, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Paddling, Porn Watching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Voyeurism, delayed gratification, dom!Fitz, sub!Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: This begins right after Daisy returns to SHIELD in season four.  Fitz accidentally walks in on Daisy harming herself one day as Daisy attempts to cope with Lincoln's death.  Fitz offers her an alternative.TRIGGER WARNING:  SELF HARM, SELF INJURY, CUTTING





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy was in a storage closet with a razor blade, engaging in something she hadn’t done since high school; cutting herself. With her gauntlets off, Daisy could easily strip to the waist and leave her arms bare. Sometimes she’d draw the blade down her upper arm but because she’d be sparring tomorrow morning with May, Daisy didn’t want to chance the woman noticing anything. So instead she pulled her tank top up and used the blade on her stomach. Daisy cut long, straight lines that bit down into her skin and left an instant bloom of red in the wake of the blade. She leaned back into the shelf behind her as she brought the blade to her ribs one more time. Her eyes were closed and she felt a little lightheaded. That’s what she’d blame it all on later. She didn’t hear him open the door and didn’t have enough time to put away her evidence and Fitz was smart. He was so damn smart. 

She cleaned her things up quickly, pulling her shirt down over fresh blood, grateful that her tank was black and wouldn’t show through. Fitz tried to stop her on her way out but Daisy just blew past him, mortified and unsure what she’d even say to him. Daisy made sure he couldn’t find her for the rest of the day, but the next evening Fitz managed to catch her on her way out to pick up dinner. “I’d like to come with you.” 

Fitz didn’t ask, and the way he said it was weird, but Daisy supposed they really ought to talk. “Yeah, of course.” They borrowed a car and Daisy was surprised when it was Fitz who walked around to the driver’s side to get the keys, but she didn’t argue. Daisy just got in the car. 

It took him a minute to speak because he was doing that Fitz thing where he pre-talked it out in his head. “What I saw …” 

“You shouldn’t have. I’m sorry that I forgot to lock the door.” By the way Daisy winced, Fitz didn’t like her answer. The thing was that her opening her skin was all she had to really focus herself when the demons over Lincoln’s death, her parents, Shield, Ward… well, when her many demons poked their ugly little heads out. Fitz nodded but said nothing as he drove. She could see that he was flushed and nervous but hiding it in this incredible way that spoke to how far Fitz had come since those early days. 

“Thai?” 

Ok, so he was ignoring. Daisy took a couple of breaths to get her mind right before nodding. “Thai’s fine.” Clearly Fitz knew exactly where he wanted to go because he drove them to the outskirts of DC. From the outside the place didn’t look like anything, but inside the smells were incredible. “Oh my God, I didn’t realize how hungry I am.” Daisy groaned as she watched the live crab tank in front of her. They were seated in the back corner as per Fitz’s request. Daisy knew that meant he wanted to talk but tried to ignore it in favor of the beautiful decor. “This place is really nice.” 

“I know,” was all Fitz said as they sat. 

Daisy didn’t know what was going on with him. Was he pissed at her for putting him in the position he was in? Was he worried? The waitress came over and Fitz didn’t even allow her to look at a menu. He ordered everything from drinks to entrees and the waitress was gone. She hadn’t been expecting it and was about to tell him that when Fitz reached out and lifted the hem of her shirt. “Fitz!” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” Fitz’s gaze told her to cut the bullshit. “… I was feeling… off.”

“Off how?” His demeanor, his tone, were calm and soft. He wasn’t upset, bumbling, stuttering… none of that stuff he usually did when he got nervous. He wasn’t nervous. No, this was just Fitz being gentle with her. Daisy flushed and was grateful for the low light of the restaurant. 

“… Fitz, we don’t have to…”

“We do,” he told her firmly as he reached out to touch her arm. There was a hot jolt where his fingertips made contact and she knew that probably wasn’t a good thing. “I want to know why you were hurting yourself.” His fingers slipped into hers and Daisy felt tears welling up. “More than that even, I want to help however I can.” Fitz squeezed her hand and Daisy fell apart, the tears starting even as she tried to look away. “Hey…” He pulled her close in the booth, wrapping his arms around her. For a long time, far too long in public, Daisy cried and Fitz held onto her. She was so overwhelmed that every pore felt as though it was dripping acid. Fitz just held onto her while she ugly cried, rubbing her back in slow circles until her breathing slowed and the tears stemmed. 

“Sorry.” She sat up, looking at him and knowing she was a mess.

“Don’t apologize for that. Clearly you needed it.” Fitz shifted the wet spot on his shoulder away from his skin a little with just an edge of a smile. “How do you feel?” 

His questions were just a little odd, just a little pointed. “Better.” Fitz made small talk after that, not making any move to shift the arm he had left around her shoulders. For her part, Daisy didn’t move away from it. He was warm and Fitz always smelled amazing. He ate his spring roll one handed and it didn’t seem awkward in the least. As a matter of fact, Daisy felt calmer than she had in a really long time. “How about you?”  
Fitz’s lips tightened just a touch and Daisy wondered what was going on behind those eyes. “Honestly?” She nodded and turned in the seat to look at him, allowing Fitz to retrieve his arm and run his fingers through his curls. “I’m lonely.” Daisy knew that Simmons was working mega overtime with the new boss and had been for quite awhile. For a second, Fitz looked so lost. He blinked and it went away and Daisy didn’t know if she liked that he could do that now. Sometimes she missed the innocent Fitz she’d met that first day. Hell, sometimes she missed Skye but that was an entirely different story. “I’m glad you came back, Daisy.” 

Daisy’s lips curled just a little a little. “Me too.” She took his hand in both of hers, giving it a squeeze. Fitz glanced away and Daisy’s eyes were drawn to his stubble and the way the light caught it. For a moment she thought about what it would feel like under her lips. It was a silly passing thought and Daisy let it go as quick as it came. She’d never really thought of Fitz that way 

“Have you tried anything else to help with the way you’re feeling right before you hurt yourself?” Daisy glanced away, her hands slipping from Fitz’s. “Have you tried to figure out what causes it?” 

“If you’re suggesting I go to a therapist,” Daisy said thinking of Andrew. 

“I’m not. They’re fine, not for me really.” Fitz leaned back in his seat, sipping the tea they were sharing. It was something he’d picked, a type she hadn’t had. “So have you?” Fitz wouldn’t let her get away with unanswered questions it seemed. 

“A good fight helps, running, anything that gets my blood pumping.” Daisy didn’t really want to keep talking about this but Fitz was so quiet and nonjudgmental that she hadn’t actually thought about not answering. “But sometimes it’s too much. I… I can focus on the pain instead. That’s easier.” Fitz nodded, clearly thinking and taking in what she had to say. Daisy felt a little fluttery about that, too. He could be an exceptionally focused man and to have that turned fully on her was slightly intimidating. “Fitz… have you…” 

“Not me,” he shook his head. “I had a girlfriend who used to cut and burn herself. Brilliant,” Fitz said sadly, “but her home life was dreadful.” 

“And what did she do?” Daisy wasn’t seeking treatment, but anything that was going to help her avoid more scars or someone walking in on her cutting herself was good to have in her back pocket. The question made Fitz flush and Daisy found herself genuinely interested in that. 

“She…” Fitz picked up his tea and hid behind it a little “… enjoyed being caned.” Daisy had been ready for a lot, but caning hadn’t even entered her mind. “I could do with more spring roll. Would you like…”

“Oh no,” Daisy told him with a laugh, “we are not breezing past _my ex girlfriend liked to be caned_ that easily.” She picked up her tea and curled a leg underneath herself as she awaited his response. “Was it you doing the caning?” Fitz seemed to war with himself a moment before nodding. The thought of that struck a resonating cord deep in her belly and Daisy could feel a flush creeping. Talking about stuff like this with Fitz was weird, but more so that it wasn’t him being caned. She’d always thought of him in terms of quite submissive, but apparently not. That was fascinating!

“It was a way to help her channel what she was feeling and by putting someone else in charge of the physical. She found it helped her free some of her mental demons. But we talked a lot when I was….”  
“Dominating her?” Daisy was smiling, but really her heart was pounding in her chest. _FITZ_ was dominant! That was insane to her, but so totally enthralling.

“That’s one way to put it, excuse me,” he waved at the waitress, “another order of spring rolls and a pot of tea please. Something a little lighter.” He and the waitress discussed possibilities and Daisy just sat there, digesting the thought of Leo Fitz as someone’s Dom. 

Daisy waited until he was done talking and the waitress was gone to press him. “We’re not letting that go so easily,” she echoed his words, brow arched. “Was that all you did?” 

“Well no,” Fitz said with that same flush to his cheeks. “There were psychological overtones. It… it was a complex situation.” 

“Fitz, I would have never guessed.” She chucked him gently on the arm, grinning. 

“No one would,” he agreed with a shrug. It was clear that he had no problem with being unassuming. “Still, I think you should explore alternatives to cutting yourself. There are options is what I’m telling you.” 

Daisy thought on that sentence for two days before she made her decision. The next time she felt that out of control, she was going to knock on his door. She needed to ask for help. It turned out that she knocked less than a week later. She had been having Lincoln nightmares for days now and the last one woke her up in a cold sweat. It was two in the morning and as Daisy knocked quietly on Fitz’s door, she thought about just how stupid this was. She didn’t feel that way once he invited her in. He was groggy at first, but once he realized what she was asking him, Fitz woke up quite a bit. “I thought a lot about what you said and I just….” 

“You need help,” he said as he reached out to squeeze her hand. “Ok.” Just like that, he accepted her request. “I’m willing to help.” He took a deep breath and seemed to center himself. When he opened his eyes, Fitz’s eyes made him a different man. “Stand up.” His tone was a little darker, a little harder and Daisy’s pulse sped. She followed his instructions, watching him rise as well. 

Daisy had come to him in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top but felt naked under his gaze. Fitz was taking in every bit of her. “You are allowed to say no or tell me to stop at any point,” Fitz told her as his hands ran from her shoulders to her wrists as he stood behind her. Daisy felt a little lightheaded at the heat he was putting off. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists, squeezing and Daisy could feel the tremor of excitement building as he gently guided her hands behind her back, wrapping her fingers around the opposite wrist. “Leave your arms like this.” 

He ran his hand down her back, more soothing than anything, before moving a chair out of the way and bending her over the small kitchen table he kept tucked against the wall. Daisy’s pulse pounded as he stood behind her, sizing her up for a minute before he landed the first blow. She let out a surprised sound because Fitz wasn’t holding back at all. Her skin stung and she could feel the muscle spasm where his strike had landed. He didn’t give her a lot of time to recover, moving to the other cheek. If it was possible, the second one stung more. Daisy laid her cheek to the table, closing her eyes as he took several minutes to work his way up and down the backs of her thighs. “I’m going to take your pants off,” Fitz told her and Daisy looked at him nervously. “What did I tell you before we began?”

“…. I can say no.” 

“Do you want to?” Daisy shook her head. Fitz didn’t intend to be sexy about taking her pants off, though it really was. She couldn’t help the fact that her body was appreciating the way his fingers wrapped around the the inside of her thigh with each strike. He helped her step out of them before bending her back over, his hand between her shoulder blades this time. He didn’t move it, pressing her down as his hand resumed its movement from cheek to cheek. Fitz didn’t stop and Daisy didn’t even think about stopping him as he sped, bringing tears to her eyes when he made her spread her thighs and started on the insides of them. 

She was panting and sweating by the time he was done, shaking from top to toe but not a thought of hurting herself. “Fitz,” she breathed as he ran his hand down the back of her cherry red thigh. He rubbed one then the other, keeping his body back a little farther now. All she had to do was glance to know he was hard and Daisy’s mind flooded with all the filthy things she’d let him do to her given the chance. But she wasn’t. Fitz gently unclasped her hand from around her wrist and helped rub feeling back into her arms before helping her stand up. She met his eyes, not knowing what to say. 

“I’d like you to stay here tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.” It wasn’t really a request and Daisy just nodded and let him lead her to his bed. She laid down and took the grapes and water he pushed on her. “Eat all of them and drink the entire bottle of water.” He also gave her a couple of pain killers before doing something that surprised her. Fitz leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, stroking her hair tenderly before he pulled away, pillow under his hand to go sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy hadn’t slept that well in years, but in his bed, surrounded by the specter of Fitz’s control and focus, Daisy was able to truly rest. She woke to a note on the table next to the bed and a cup of cooled tea and cookies. 

_Have these before you get out of bed._ Daisy didn’t know what she was expecting in the note, but she followed the instructions, taking her time because he’d left her alone in his space. She did eat her cookies and drink her tea before getting up, wincing the moment she put weight on her ass. “Wow.” Daisy got up and shook her legs out, shocked at just how deep the ache went. In the bathroom she got the first glimpse. She was a mass of bruises and red marks from her ass to her knees and Daisy got a little shaky looking at it. First, that Fitz was the kind of guy who could do this surprised her. That he did it this well was even more amazing. Daisy never thought she’d be into something like spanking or being dominated but she felt the lightest and happiest she’d felt in a year. 

She didn’t see him that day until after dinner, running into him accidentally on purpose in the lab. “Hey.” 

Fitz glanced up and nodded, putting up one finger to tell her he needed to finish something. Daisy waited… and waited. Eventually he was able to focus on her and gave her a Fitz smile that nearly made Daisy think last night was a dream. If it weren’t for the throb in her thighs all the way to her ass, she might have believed it. Maybe. “I meant to check in with you earlier. Are you well?” They were alone in Fitz’s little area so he clearly felt comfortable speaking here. If they kept their voices low, Daisy suspected they’d be just fine. 

“Much better than I was yesterday,” she told him honestly, looking down at Fitz’s hands. They weren’t huge, but they were strong. The thought that they probably hurt today made her a little sad, but also made Daisy push her thighs together as she stood in front of him. Daisy could feel ghosts of his fingers gripping her ass through the thin cotton of her underwear. And why was she wanting another go with him this fast, one that had nothing to do with her feeling bad about herself? Daisy was a little breathless at the thought and Fitz clearly noticed. 

“We don’t have to talk about it, I just wanted to know if you’re ok… if we’re ok.” 

“Oh Fitz… of course we’re ok. You were incredible. I… well I was coming here to make sure we were ok.” Daisy perched on the edge of the counter, wincing. Fitz smiled and she couldn’t help herself from a little giggle. 

“I was the one who told you to come to me if you needed. I couldn’t be angry about that.”  
“What about my timing,” Daisy asked innocently, hoping she hadn’t screwed up what could potentially be really helpful for her. 

“That could have been better,” Fitz admitted with a little smile. “I’m just glad you took me up on my offer. I wouldn’t want you … coping alone.” Fitz reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Now bugger off. I have work to finish.” 

It was friendly but Daisy had kind of hoped he would let her stick around or even just go somewhere and hang out. It didn’t have to be like it was last night, but she did want to spend time with Fitz. That night she didn’t see him, but they ended up spending the next afternoon together in a car on an unfruitful stakeout. After that everything was pretty normal. They returned pretty much to what they’d been before and Daisy started to progressively feel more like it was something once and done. That was ok, but she could feel the clouds gathering and the bruises he’d left had long since faded. 

Failure felt like it was around every corner and Daisy couldn’t win for losing. All she wanted was to feel normal. She wanted a parent who knew her and another who hadn’t tried to kill her. Daisy had wanted them for so long and thoughts of how they both ended up haunted her for days before she found herself knocking gently on Fitz’s door, biting her lip with worry that he’d turn her away. He didn’t because he was Fitz, instead welcoming her in without a word. 

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, of course.” Daisy noticed one of Jemma’s sweaters on the back of a chair and wondered if she was here. “She’s in New Delhi,” Fitz reminded her. 

“That’s still happening?” 

“Director Mace wanted her there,” Fitz said with just an edge of bitterness. Daisy wasn’t used to seeing that out of him. He wasn’t all sunshine and light, but he seemed particularly bitter about this. “Tea?” She saw it for the diversionary tactic it was and let him get away with it. Besides, there was a fair amount of guilt about this thing with Fitz. They might not have had sex, but what they’d shared was pretty damn personal. Not to mention the fact that the times she’d thought about it since she flushed from top to toe. 

“Yeah, tea,” Daisy agreed as she sat at Fitz’s table, wishing she could still feel the marks he’d put on her backside. “I… I was having a hard night and you said…” 

“I’m glad you came if you’re having a bad night,” Fitz told her from where he was leaning against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. “I’m also glad you didn’t wait until two in the morning this time.” Fitz pulled out a mug, hand hovering over a second before deciding on an entirely different mug. “What made tonight a hard night?”

“My brain won’t … it won’t shut down.” Daisy swallowed thickly. “I keep thinking about family, about loss.” Fitz nodded. The time he’d spent without Jemma, desperately searching for her, had changed him. He really got what Daisy was saying and she horrible for what he’d gone through. It had been hellish for them all, but none as much as Fitz. 

“Did you want to injure yourself?” Daisy nodded. “And you want me to help quiet your mind.” She nodded again. “The same way?” Fitz’s posture changed a little and Daisy could feel the way that changed her, the pull it created deep in her gut. 

“Yes, but I want to do something for you this time too. You just put me to sleep last time.”

“That was what you needed.” Fitz looked nervous for the first time. “What do you mean, do something for me?” Daisy moved a little closer, standing up and coming to Fitz. “Daisy, you don’t have to do…” She cut him off with a soft kiss to the cheek then the jaw. “This…” Fitz’s hand rested at her hip, fingers tight as her lips brushed his. “I love Jemma,” Fitz quietly pointed out. 

“This isn’t about love.” Daisy kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed against Fitz, trapping him against the counter. He squeezed her hips, pushing Daisy into the closest wall. Instead of kissing her again or shoving her to her knees, Fitz spun her around. He put her cheek to the wall and brought her wrists up into the same position he’d put them in last time only pulling harder. She knew he wanted her to spread her legs so Daisy complied, swallowing thickly in anticipation. 

“This _is_ about love,” Fitz reminded her as his hand landed on her ass with a thump. Daisy jumped. “I would not do this for someone I didn’t love. Love is not always romantic.” Another slap. Daisy jumped, coming up onto the balls of her feet. She’d screwed up. He was actually upset with her. Fitz repositioned her, putting her over the kitchen table again. “Sometimes it’s about respect and connection.” Fitz struck again, this time on her thigh. Another hit to the thigh had her yelping. “Stay there,” he demanded as the kettle started to whistle. Daisy did, a little unsure about what was happening but her heart was pounding and her ass was stinging and that was a really good start to shutting her brain up. 

“Thank you,” she told him softly, straining her eyes to look at him. Fitz had been getting ready for bed in just a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She could see that he was getting hard but there he was going about making tea as though it was totally normal to have a woman bent over in your kitchen for a spanking. Again. “I… you have really helped me.” 

“Strip down.” Fitz sat at the table, casual with his teacup and half a boner. “Leave your tank top and underpants on.” He sipped, watching her as she slid her bra out from under her tank top without taking it off. Her nipples instantly hardened. Fitz groaned a bit under his breath and Daisy made it a point to show off just a little bit as she unbuttoned her pants. She took her time sliding them down, waiting for him to realize what she’d done. The day after their first encounter, Daisy had gone out and bought several thongs just in case she went to him. She turned, showing him her nearly bare backside. She heard him shift, the chair creaking just a little. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see him rubbing the heel of his hand over his cock. 

“I bought these for this,” Daisy said as she touched the lacy elastic over her hip. Fitz seemed to appreciate that and gave her a little nod. “I wanted to feel your hand.” 

He stood, moving closer, sort of stalking around her for a moment. Daisy shuddered as Fitz’s hand moved across her lower back then around to her stomach as she stood as still as possible. “Run your hands over you breasts.” Fitz watched, ever focused, as Daisy pressed her breasts together, stroking and teasing until she was breathless. His voice was low and rough, an edge of quiet need there too. “I want to touch you,” Fitz told her quietly but made no move to actually do so. Daisy reached over and took one of his hands, immediately bringing it to her breast. Fitz stepped closer, gentle at first as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Then he didn’t stop. It was a slow, progressively rougher touch that had her shuddering under his hand. 

“I want to expand your horizons a little,” Fitz said as he pulled a box of very small rubber bands from the drawer next to the stove. Daisy had no idea what he was about to do, but Fitz roughly pulled down the front of her tank top, exposing her breasts. He leaned down and sucked on one nipple until Daisy’s fingers twisted in Fitz’s hair as she tried not to moan too loud. Then it happened fast. He slipped two of those tiny rubber bands over her nipple and pushed them down as far as he could, immediately forcing that nipple to stand out harder, her pulse concentrating like it originated there. “Tell me when it’s too much,” he reminded before he treated the other nipple to the same move. Daisy cursed as his mouth went back, sucking roughly on one then the other before he asked her to come stand next to the table. 

Fitz bent her over so that the tips of her nipples would just barely rub over the table’s surface. He brought her hands behind her back once more, clearly trusting that she would keep them there as his hands started to rub her ass, occasionally giving her a good slap. The change from him hitting her through fabric to without any barrier was incredible. Daisy moaned, unable to keep herself from the arousal that was soaring through her. He changed side to side and Daisy had no idea when she started to cry, but once it started it didn’t stop for awhile. Fitz checked in with her, but once he knew she was ok, he hit harder. The heat of his body pulsed through his pants, the thin fabric not hiding the wet spot he was developing. 

Daisy was floating when Fitz set something down in front of her, a long, wide paddle. He was talking but she was having a hard time focusing. She blinked a few times and tuned in. “… you’re warmed up now. I’d like to push you farther.” Daisy just nodded, her nipples achingly hard as the blood flowing in had little to no room to escape. The paddling was more rhythmic than the spanking so maybe that was why he had her thighs shaking and her body near orgasm about ten strokes in. All it would take was a little attention to her clit but Fitz wasn’t giving her any. Hell, she didn’t know if the fact that she’d kissed him was ok or if he wanted her to touch him at all. 

Her legs were shaking by the time he stopped and Fitz stroked and rubbed the shuddering muscles until she was ok to stand. “Turn around for me.” Fitz reached up and wiped a few tears away. “These still need to come off,” he reminded her as the palm of his hand barely touched the tip of her nipple. Daisy’s knees actually went weak. That was nothing compared to when they came off. The blood flow returned and a hurt that was pretty profound bloomed in her breasts and echoed all the way down to her folds. It was the kind of hurt that had her legs trembling and her breaths coming fast. Fitz reached up to cup one of her breasts, his thumb teasing around the painfully hard tip of her nipple. 

Daisy liked that she could clearly see how much she was effecting him. Hell, she could nearly feel it on her thigh. And _it_ was _BIG_. “I meant what I said,” Daisy told him barely recognizing her own voice. “I want to return the favor.” Her hand ran down his arm, squeezing Fitz’s bicep. He was no Mack or even Coulson, but his bicep was nice and she knew he was strong enough to make her legs quake. 

“It shouldn’t be a favor,” Fitz pointed out as he ran two fingers from her collar bone to her nipple. Daisy’s entire body rose to his touch, the hurt in her nipples and the backs of her thighs echoing each other as a deep, hard throb between her thighs. Daisy was mesmerized by the way Fitz moved his fingers, the soft tips running over her ribs or between her breasts. “You came here to quiet your mind.” Fitz reached behind to squeeze her ass hard enough to make Daisy squeak. “Is it quiet?” 

“Fuck… Fitz… yes,” she growled as both hands came to his face and she kissed him again. Both hands gripped her ass and Daisy pressed her whole body into him, moaning against his lips as she felt every inch of him pressed hotly against her thigh with nothing but some cotton between their skin. Daisy rocked enough to get Fitz groaning for her. It was pretty clear that he was enjoying himself which made it all the more perplexing when Fitz stepped back. “What?” 

“You got what you needed,” Fitz reminded her quietly as he stepped behind a chair, putting a little more distance between them. “You’re welcome to settle into bed. I need a shower.” 

“Wait… Fitz, what?” Daisy grabbed his wrist as he walked past her. “Did I miss something? We were having a good time, at least I was.” 

“This needs boundaries, Daisy. ” Fitz’s voice trembled just a little bit, his accent weighing down his words, and Daisy wondered what was going on with him. “I’ve already let myself go much, much too far.”   
“Fitz, what the hell is happening?” She came closer, reaching out to take his hand. “Please, talk to me.” He looked incredibly conflicted, his cheeks red, breath quick. 

“I love Jemma.” There it was, the elephant they’d been dancing around since that first night. She was there but not, leaving Fitz alone and incredibly lonely having lost his best friend and partner every time she left no doubt reminding him of the way he’d lost her before. “If I’m helping you, I can… but this…. “ Fitz’s eyes had lingered on her breasts a moment too long and he forced himself to look away before continuing, “this would be crossing a line.” Daisy wasn’t so sure Jemma would mince the situation quite like that, but she understood what Fitz was saying. 

“I get it. I mean… I really, really meant what I said but I know you love her. I love her,” Daisy said softly. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, running her hands down his sides then up under his shirt. Her fingers spread under his ribs and Daisy moved her lips to his stubbly chin, getting something like a growl from Fitz when she ran her teeth along his jaw. “But she’s not here. I am. And I want you to fuck me.” Fitz caught her arms, clamping his hand around Daisy’s wrists hard and yanking them over her head. Something Daisy noticed as they’d gone back and forth was that Fitz had never actually said no. Daisy was taking a gamble she sincerely hoped would pay off.

“Do you want to fuck me, Fitz?” She asked it as a challenge and got the response she wanted. He was angry. Fitz shoved her toward the table roughly and Daisy’s pulse beat faster, her whole body throbbing. 

Surprising her, Fitz grabbed Daisy at the waist and sat her on the table. Her ass was singing from the beating it had taken and she second she hit the cool wooden top, the ache just intensified. “Lay back. Put your heels at the edge of the table and hold the backs of your thighs.” Daisy didn’t have to be told twice, eyes tracking Fitz as he glanced around his rooms, eyes landing on something that pleased him. He came back with a long wooden back scratcher, square and a little bendy. Daisy swallowed. “Open your thighs, press your heels together.” The position was wide open and she understood what was coming even before he positioned the wooden handle over her inner thigh. Daisy was no stranger to pain, but when the first blow hit, she cried out louder than intended because Fitz hit just the right spot with pretty much every blow he landed. “Be quiet or I’ll gag you.” Somehow Daisy really understood that he would. Did he play like this with Jemma? Was she into BDSM at all? Daisy didn’t think so for some reason. 

Fitz took his time, layering hard strikes with the long handle up and down the insides of Daisy’s thighs. She could feel her body pulsing, the blood rushing to her hot folds almost totally open, no doubt everything was visible in this position while wearing a thong. She felt the cool air of the room on her wet folds and wondered if Fitz was actually going to touch her. Did he like his girls bare like Daisy was? Would he be attracted to her? She didn’t realize her eyes had drifted closed until almost a minute after he stopped. Her thighs stung, body trembling as Daisy opened blurry eyes. He had a wide, heavy wooden spoon in his hand and she instinctively knew what was about to happen. Her eyes closed, taking a deep breath before he slapped the cupped end directly over her clit. “Fuuuuuuuuck.” Daisy’s ass jumped off the table and she whimpered softly. “Fitz, I…” The second strike was about the same, then the third and fourth. By the tenth, she realized he was keeping time with little stinging little slaps to her clit. He was giving her a rhythm that her body fell into, muscles clenching around nothing. Daisy was at the very edge of bliss when he paused, letting her body continue without him. “F… Fitz,” she whimpered, every muscle in her body shaking. “Please.” 

He stepped back, looking Daisy over. She didn’t flinch. Daisy wasn’t sure what he was looking for so she tried to just be what she was feeling and that was desperate. Every muscle in her body was shaking. “Touch your breasts, Daisy.” Fitz had put that chair between them again, leaning into it as he watched her. “Focus on how your pulse runs through both of them. Breathe….” She didn’t quite know what he was doing, but she trusted him. “Run your fingers under your breasts then up to your nipples.” It was like having phone sex without the phone. She wasn’t sure how she was feeling until she saw that his hips were moving. He was rubbing himself against the back of the chair. And his fingertips were turning white from gripping the chair so hard. She hadn’t stopped to think what all this might be doing to him and that was selfish as hell. 

“Now tease them.” Daisy started to move her hand and he shook his head. “Pick one thing. Rub your palms over the very tips. Slow. Figure 8.” Daisy loved the way his accent wrapped around his demands, her toes curling against the wood top of his table. Fitz had her body right there, sitting on the line between arousal and overstimulation, and Daisy just held on and did what he asked. “Run your hands down your stomach to your hips.” She took her time, running her nails under her breasts then down her ribs to her hips. “Sit up a little. Look at your thighs.” 

Daisy shifted, swallowing thickly before she took a look. They were red, there were welts, and Daisy instantly felt the hard contraction of her body around nothing. “Oh God…” Daisy’s hand moved fast, shoving the fabric from over her folds and rubbing her clit roughly. It took all of ten seconds to cum, but once she got there, Daisy just held on, trying not to look like a totally insane person as she came. She vaguely noted that Fitz was pressing himself roughly into the chair, biting that thick bottom lip hard. It just served to amplify Daisy’s orgasm. By the time she finished, Daisy was entirely wrung out, her arms flopping over like a rag doll’s. Fitz was still hard with a significant damp spot on the front of his pants when he finally moved out from behind the chair. Much to her surprise, he just scooped her up from the table and walked her to his bed. Daisy’s arms were wrapped around his neck for all the good they’d do right now. “Fitz,” she asked as he laid her down and tucked her in. 

“Rest,” he told her. “I’ll get you some pain killers and water.” And somehow he did. Daisy had had boyfriends bitch over being made to wait long enough for her to cum once before pushing in and here Fitz was acting as though he weren’t drilling through the front of that thin cotton. She knew she should say something, help him out with a handy or something, but Daisy just nodded, her eyes drifting shut. She dimly recognized the need to stay just awake enough to swallow the pills before she passed out entirely. Daisy had no idea how long it had been when she woke up, just that it was still dark. That was probably good. She distantly realized the shower was going around the time she realized she had to pee. 

Ten minutes later she had to go really bad. Finally she heard the shower turn off and got up, hoping Fitz would come out quickly. She ached all over and was glad he’d been Johnny on the spot with the pain killers. She was going to have to stay on top of that. “Oh my God you take a long shower,” Daisy chastised Fitz as she hurried past him, registering how cold his arm felt when she bumped into him. “I’m heading out after this,” she called through the door. Daisy was halfway through relieving herself when she realized the room wasn’t steamy like it typically would be after a long shower. Out of curiosity, she reached down and touched the metal bathtub. It was freezing. He’d taken a cold shower. “Oh Fitz,” Daisy said softly, biting her bottom lip because she didn’t know how she was going to fix this monumental fuck up. 

She ended up being able to postpone that conversation because when she came back, Fitz was snoring in his bed. Daisy considered waking him for a moment, instead deciding to pull the covers up and tuck him in a little before she got dressed and went back to her room in time to get a few more hours of sleep. And another dose of pain killers.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy stood outside Fitz’s door, hand poised to knock. She’d walked past three times already but she couldn’t muster up the courage. When she finally did knock, Daisy wished she hadn’t. It wasn’t Fitz who answered. Instead it was Jemma who looked thrilled to see her. Fitz was behind her, wide eyed and clearly freaked out. Jemma wasn’t supposed to be back for a few days. “… and then we wrapped up early and the director thought it best we come back home. I’m glad, too. I’ve missed you both so much. Oh stay for dinner, Daisy. Fitz made plenty.” 

And that was how Daisy faked it through the most difficult dinner since she and her parents had sat down to eat. Nothing was going to top that, but this was up there. Daisy listened to Jemma talk about what she’d been doing, but whenever Jemma would look off, all Daisy could see was the guilt in Fitz. “Daisy,” she looked up, blinking at Jemma a few times. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah… yeah, just tired.” She gave Jemma a little smile. “Do you mind if I beg off for the night?” She excused herself to give them have a little more time alone before Jemma was on her way out again for something else the director needed her to do. 

“Go, sleep. We can catch up more in the morning.” They said their good-byes and Daisy headed out, walking at a normal pace until she got to the corner then dead heading it as fast as she could without running until she was behind her door. 

She managed to stave off the tears until the door was locked behind her. When that lock clicked into place, however, Daisy fell apart. She sunk to the floor, head in her hands. “What the fuck am I doing?” She thunked her head on the door then had a good, long ugly cry before she crawled into bed. 

Daisy was just about to turn the lights off when her phone pinged. She looked at it and saw it was from Fitz. The tears welled again but she blinked them away. _Please take care of yourself tonight._ Fitz knowing just how close she’d come to using a blade on her skin just compounded the agony and Daisy curled up tight to try to hide from the cloud of sadness that loomed. She debated long and hard before turning her phone off and rolling over with the intention to sleep. 

Sleep didn’t come so she just laid there until five when it was a semi-decent hour to be up. She went to the gym and worked out for a couple of hours until the base was awake and moving. Daisy had the day off as far as she knew, which was probably terrible for her on a morning like this. She grabbed some breakfast in a to go box on her way back to her room. Daisy had just about forgotten that she was haunted by the specter of helping her best friend’s boyfriend cheat. With her. Not good. Instead of being able to catch her breath, she was confronted by an exhausted, sad looking Fitz standing outside her door. “Hey. Come in.” She didn’t bother to engage in the dance because neither of them could probably take it. 

Fitz followed her in and the door barely closed before he embraced her. It was one of those limpet hugs that Fitz gave, a barnacle gripping you with all his might. “I was worried.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.” Fitz said it without malice so Daisy didn’t take it too personally. Especially not when Fitz was rubbing a circle in the middle of her back. “Daisy,” he asked softly. “Did you hurt yourself last night?” His voice was soft, barely there and Daisy leaned closer to hear. 

“No. I…. I didn’t sleep, but I didn’t cut myself either.” Daisy showed him her bare arms then drew up her tank top to show that she hadn’t gotten her stomach either. 

“That’s good. Daisy… that’s so good.” Fitz’s hands rested at her hips, thumbs stroking absently. “I’m really proud of you.” The pleasure Fitz took for her being able to take a blow like last night and not hurt herself was clearly profound and Daisy was grateful she got to see how happy his tired eyes became in that moment. “I was so worried.” 

Daisy stroked his cheek with her knuckles, getting him to turn his face to her touch. It was incredibly intimate and Daisy found herself overwhelmed by how open and sweet Fitz looked right now. They stayed like that for a little while, his arms around her waist, her fingers stroking his stubbly cheek then down his neck. It was near trance like even as she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. Fitz’s hands moved, fingers stroking Daisy’s hair as he murmured something soft and burring against her temple. She swayed on her feet and Fitz’s grip tightened around her waist. “Can we sit?” 

That meant they had to break apart, but Daisy let it happen a little sad at the loss of warmth, the loss of Fitz. “Couch or table?” 

“Couch,” Fitz told her. He was trying to figure out what to say. He had that look that Fitz always got when he was struggling to articulate himself. “Daisy, we need to talk.” There it was. Her hands shook a little bit as he reached out to take them. Fitz swallowed thickly. “What… what we did together, how we’ve been…. do you think it’s helped you?” 

“Yes,” Daisy told him without a second’s thought. “Absolutely.” He pulled her a little closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She supposed she ought to be a little worried but he seemed just as nervous as she was. “Has this …. You like this, right?” 

“Very much.” Fitz’s voice was tight and she looked up at him, stroking his cheek. “What?” He couldn’t look at her and Daisy sat up a little, moving until he couldn’t avoid her gaze without really drawing attention to himself. “Fitz…what’s going on?” 

“I…” His eyes were filled with tears and his hands trembled a little. 

Daisy reached out and took them. “Talk to me. Please.” 

“I love her, Daisy. I do. I love Jemma so bloody much that it hurts.” It didn’t feel great to be looking at a man she was developing some complex feelings for having him tell her about his love for another woman. “But,” he drew it out into one of those Fitz pauses and Daisy found herself waiting breathlessly for the rest of his thought. “I could never do what we do with her.” That had him shook, like his love for Jemma felt incomplete because she didn’t want to be spanked and roughed up. “I … I don’t _want_ to have what we have with her.” Daisy was having a hard time following, but she let him go on. “I thought I might, that… that I could try.”

“Did you?” 

Fitz shook his head. “I don’t want to.” 

“Fitz, I don’t understand….” 

“I only want to do this with you.” Daisy blinked. “I thought…. Well I learned about it for Casey and when we broke up… I had no … I didn’t want to do it until I saw you cutting yourself.” His fingers ran over her cheek, brushing hair behind her ear. “I want to keep helping you…. And, if I’m honest, I want you to keep helping me.” 

“Helping you? Fitz you took a cold shower the last time we were together like that,” Daisy scoffed. Frankly, that had hurt her ego a little in the long run. 

“Daisy,” Fitz whispered against her knuckles as he brought them to his mouth, “I didn’t know how much I needed this until it was happening. I thought it was a fluke with Casey, that I _could_ do it, not that I _wanted_ to do it.” He brought her hands to his chest, squeezing softly. “I… I’m not ready to tell Jemma about this yet, though.” 

“Oh God, me either.” The dinner had been beyond awkward and Daisy was not up for repeating it in any way shape or form until she could get herself together enough. “But we need to. Eventually.” They agreed to a timeline on that, if this continued for more than three months, they were going to talk to Jemma. If either or both of them didn’t need it, they would let it go. It was decided that nudity and kissing were allowed, and touching anywhere but the genitals was acceptable. Beyond that, Daisy was allowed to pleasure herself if she choose but Fitz was going to stay away from anything higher than the insides of her thighs with his attentions. And for his part, he would take care of himself after if he needed. She found it interesting that Fitz assured her twice that he would rather take a cold shower most of the time. Daisy found it rather masochistic but said nothing because who the hell was she to judge on that subject? 

They sat on the sofa for awhile, Daisy tucked in against Fitz’s chest while he stroked her hair. She drifted off like that, so glad to be at peace. It seemed the same happened for Fitz and she woke up a few hours later with him cursing under his breath. “I have to go,” he told her softly as she blinked up at him. Fitz was careful as he pulled his arm out from under her and laid Daisy back down. “Sleep, ok? I’ll see you later.” Daisy ran her fingers down his arm and Fitz just leaned in and pecked her on the forehead before he slipped away quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz came to her a few days later, knocking late at night. “May I come in?” Daisy had a flash to every vampire movie she’d ever seen but let him in anyway. 

“Want a drink?” Fitz nodded tightly. “Hey,” she reached out and took his hand. “Are you alright?” 

“… yeah. Um…maybe not because… uh…”. Fitz ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it as he put himself through the wringer. Daisy knew to let him go and tried to be as patient as she could while she waited for him to spit it out. “I think Jemma is sleeping with Director Mace.” 

“… Woah. What… Why do you think that?” 

“We were… being intimate…”  
“Having sex,” Daisy said with a roll of her eyes as she tried very hard to ignore the pit in her stomach that thinking about Fitz and Simmons sleeping together gave her. 

“Yes, fine. We were having sex and….” Fitz gestured wildly, “she said his name.” Daisy’s eyes went wide and Fitz nodded. “I KNOW!” 

“Ok,” Daisy’s hands went to Fitz’s shoulders, bringing him to sit on her sofa. “First, drink.” Daisy fished a bottle of vodka out of her freezer and brought two glasses. “Ok?” 

“Yeah,” Fitz was sitting there, his head in his hands trying to catch his breath. He accepted the drink and took it like a shot, holding his glass out again. She obliged him then sat with him, drinking a bit more slowly this time. “Daisy I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“Well…. Did you ever think she just slipped? Maybe she was having a fantasy while you were screwing. It happens,” she shrugged. “Did she say anything after?” 

“No, she didn’t even acknowledge it. I don’t think she realized what she said.” Daisy reached out to run her hand up his neck to rub the base of his skull. Fitz leaned into her touch like a love-starved puppy. “And how do I ask her? Should I even bother?” Maybe they really were cursed like Fitz said. 

“Do you think it would make the situation better?” Fitz fidgeted and moved closer. “Sit up.” Daisy slipped behind him on the couch, pulling him back so she could rub his neck and shoulders mostly because Fitz seemed almost touch starved. “Will knowing change anything for you? Would you leave her if they are screwing?” 

“… I don’t know.” Fitz’s eyes were closed and Daisy ran her fingers over his temples, massaging softly as she tried to reconcile the wash of feelings inside herself. “I want to say yes because that’s the dignified thing to say, right?” 

“There’s nothing dignified about love,” Daisy told him honestly. Her mind traveled immediately to Lincoln, then flipped through the rolodex of everyone she’d ever loved. It was always messy and uncomfortable, but that was life and that was love. “You have to decide if it’s a deal breaker for you. If it isn’t and you want to stay with her, do you care if it stays secret or do you need her to acknowledge it to get past?” 

“You’re very smart,” Fitz told her as he looked up with those soft brown eyes. “And I don’t know any of those answers but at least I can start thinking now. I couldn’t even organize my thoughts.” It was clear how frustrating that was for him by the tension all over his upper back. Fitz’s hand ran down her bare leg in thanks, giving her calf a little squeeze. She’d been lounging in shorts and a tank top, just sitting around when he knocked and hadn’t bothered with a robe. Daisy shuddered but kept rubbing Fitz’s shoulders, managing to unbutton two buttons so she could reach in rub his shoulders through only one layer of fabric. She wondered for a moment if she was about to be pulled into this, if he was going to push their boundaries, but instead he was Fitz and slid away to pace. 

“Stay for awhile?” 

“I have all the time in the world. Jemma’s on her way to Russia with him right now.” Fitz’s hand ran through his hair roughly, tugging. 

He was getting agitated again and Daisy stood to meet him, bringing his hands to her hips. “I can take your frustrations,” she told him softly as her lips pressed to the pulse in his throat. “I want to.” She moved his hands to her ass, feeling him squeeze her roughly through her shorts. “Let me help you, Fitz.” Daisy’s fingers crept into the hem of his shirt, pushing it up just a little. “Let me help you how you have helped me so many times.” Fitz’s fingers tightened and pulled her onto the balls of her feet, getting a shuddering groan from Daisy. “Please.” She searched his face a few moments before Fitz cupped hers in his hands and kissed her hard, backing Daisy toward the arm of her sofa. 

Fitz pulled her shorts down roughly to find she wore nothing underneath and Daisy felt the groan he made resonate through her body. Fitz didn’t allow her to catch her breath because his fingers teased the insides of her thighs until he gave them each a slap before roughly pushing them apart. Fitz stepped back and that was when the blows started to rain. He was good and did start soft, warming her up, but that period was far shorter than it usually was. She knew about two hits in that she would be standing during tomorrow’s briefing. Daisy didn’t hesitate to spread her legs and let him abuse her thighs too. She gripped the couch because every inch of her was burning already. Fitz was rough, rougher than he usually was, and Daisy’s body was responding. “Up,” he growled and Daisy stood, boldly turning to face him completely bare from the waist down. “Take your top off.” 

Fitz watched her undress with focus that made Daisy’s nipples hard. She didn’t think she’d ever wanted to fuck him more than in that moment. Fitz’s intensity was a force to be reckoned with. Hell, until a month ago she hadn’t ever thought about Fitz that way. Now she was ready to drop and spread for what was sure to be a pretty epic cock. He stood and started to circulate through her kitchen, picking up a few things and doing some Fitz voodoo. “Put your hands behind your back, grasp one wrist with the other hand and lift your chest.” Fitz was quick, getting her nipple hard then slipping a contraption made of chopsticks and rubber bands around each nipple. She was about to say something snarky when he gave them a little pinch, sending shockwaves through Daisy’s body. “Spread your legs, Daisy.” She did and Fitz brought the rounded side of a wooden spoon up the inside of her thigh and used it to cup her folds a moment before he gave it a sharp little tap. It made her jump a little, but Daisy was no wimp. She could take it. He kept up that tap, slow and firm until Daisy was almost hopping from foot to foot and making some incredibly pathetic noises. 

She watched as Fitz reached down to adjust himself, licking her lips as she seriously considered offering to help him let off more steam than just roughing her up. Daisy decided not to push it because he was struggling as it was. She didn’t need to give him anything else to worry about. Fitz pulled one of her kitchen chairs out and sat down, patting his legs. “Come lay across my lap.” Daisy did, trying not to hurry but knowing she failed to play it cool by the smirk on his lips. Fitz was hard as hell and he groaned as his cock pressed into her stomach just above her hip. He started to spank and she started to move, rubbing against him with every slap. 

His groans started to echo hers, especially when Daisy’s hips would cup or she’d grip his thigh a little too hard. She could feel him filling out all the way and Daisy sincerely couldn’t believe what Fitz was packing. “Fitz…” she breathed higher when she felt his fingers run along the edge of her folds after one slap. He swallowed thickly and went to apologize. Daisy sat up to kiss him in order to keep that apology at bay. “Please.” Fitz’s fingers ran through her hair, gathering it at the nape of her neck until he could pull enough to get her back on his lap. His attention moved to her upper thigh again, hand rubbing roughly a few times before giving it a slap, his fingertip just barely running between Daisy’s folds. It was good. It was better than good, and by the time his fingers moved up a little higher, Daisy could feel her body moving to the verge. 

That was when he tipped her right over the edge by pulling off the makeshift nipple clamps one after the other, getting Daisy to scream his name, his hand clamping down around her mouth to keep her from blowing any sort of cover they had. “Shhhh….” He removed his hand only when he was sure she wasn’t going to scream again, and Daisy was glad for his ability to have a little discretion because she clearly did not at the moment. “Shake your legs out a little then stand up Daisy.” She followed his instructions, moaning as his hands moved to her breasts. “How do you feel?” 

“Like jell-o,” she told him honestly, a smile on her lips. Her eyes moved to his pants, noting just how tight they were over a growing wet spot. “What about you?” 

“Good.” He pressed the heel of his palm into the head of his cock, adjusting himself and Daisy licked her lips. “Better.” Fitz stood and Daisy’s heart pounded. “I should get back.” 

“You’re going to walk around with that,” she nodded at his erection. 

“… good point.” Fitz stared at his cock, trying to solve a puzzle. 

“You could stick around a little longer. Maybe I could help you take care of that?” Fitz’s face tightened at the suggestion and Daisy knew she’d gone too far. But was it by a lot or a little, she wondered. Daisy hoped for a little. She could maybe push _a little_. “What if,” she proposed, “we watch something sexy together and take care of ourselves. Or you can borrow my bathroom.” She nodded. 

“Time works too. I can work on one of my projects and it will fade.” Fitz looked at her like a man desperately trying to talk himself out of something he wanted. She just let him sit with it, knowing that sometimes he needed time to think. It took him a few moments, but eventually Fitz found his voice. “Daisy,” he asked softly, “what… what did you have in mind … to watch?” Her hand slid over his, proud of Fitz and a little nervous all at once. 

“What turns you on?” Daisy grabbed her laptop and nodded at the couch. Her whole lower body hurt but she sat nonetheless, pressing herself in at his side because she was a little chilly and he smelled really good. 

“I don’t know. What do you like?”   
Fitz was clearly embarrassed, but Daisy had no problem pulling up a video of men with large cocks who really knew how to use them and women having what seemed to be real orgasms. They watched for a minute and Daisy figured he was into it when his hand rubbed his cock through his pants. She air played it up to her TV and laid back, running her hand over her chest. They had agreed not to push it over that limit, to keep the touching above the waist when it was like this, but Daisy was finding it incredibly difficult. She _wanted_ to touch him, to suck him off, to ride him, but Fitz just sat next to her stiff as stone, eyes glued to the TV. 

The woman on the screen let out an animal noise that Daisy actually thought was real. Actually, Daisy _knew_ that noise intimately. One of her friends in foster care with her had a boyfriend who used to get that noise out of her. Daisy remembered being simultaneously horrified and aroused. Fitz on the other hand seemed transfixed. He licked his lips and squirmed a little, hands balled at his thighs. Daisy shifted a little closer, her hand stroking his forearm then down to his hand, slowly making him relax it. 

“Would it be easier for you if I turned the lights off?” Fitz nodded tightly and Daisy rose, walking across the room to hit the lights. He nipples hurt and she couldn’t keep her hands off of them. She turned to see Fitz staring not at the porn on the TV, but at her. “They still hurt. It’s not bad,” she told him before he got all Fitz about it. “It’s the kind of hurt that will keep me wet all day tomorrow.” She very nearly apologized for crossing a line as she watched Fitz’s eyes go wide, but Daisy noticed one hand had moved to his cock through his pants. _Ok. I can work with this._. “That happens after a night with you. I spend the next day, sometimes two, soaking my panties because I still ache.” 

“And you like that,” Fitz asked as he palmed over the head of his cock through his pants. 

Daisy knew she had him, knew that this was a horrible idea, but didn’t think of stopping once. “I’ll tell you a secret,” Daisy told him quietly as her hands moved over her chest and down to her stomach. “After waiting all day, by the time I get home I can get myself cumming the first time within a minute.” She could feel the hard throb he gave her pulsing between her legs. Daisy’s hand moved there, palming herself. 

“Show me.” Daisy’s heart flopped over in her chest and she tried not to nod too enthusiastically. She moved to sit back on the sofa with him but Fitz shook his head. “There,” he nodded at her kitchen chair. “Turn on that light.” Fitz watched her carefully. She didn’t hear the movement of his zipper, but she did hear some fidgeting. Fitz was a fucking masochist. He was hard as hell by this point and he had to be in pain. Daisy let him watch as she turned the chair around to face him, but made sure she could still see the screen at the same time. 

The girl on the screen moaned and Daisy ran her hand down her stomach, fingertips brushing over her folds. Fitz sat forward, eyes focused fully on her movements. “Sometimes I’ll press my thighs together while I’ve got my legs crossed just to feel the throb.” Fitz shifted again and Daisy groaned. “You’ve got to be dying in those pants. Take them off, Fitz. Or at least unfasten them and give your cock some room.” He flushed when she said cock and Daisy tucked that tidbit away. “I’ll get back and you’ll be on my mind. Sometimes I think about your hand on my ass, the way your fingertips feel along the insides of my thighs.” Daisy spread her legs farther, showing Fitz exactly what she was talking about. Every bit of her was bruised or red from her backside to her knees along the back and inside her thighs. She noticed the sound of Fitz’s zipper sliding down and groaned. “Sometimes I think about how you feel pressed in behind me squeezing my breasts.” 

Fitz’s hand slipped into his pants and Daisy watched him reposition with a groan. “I think about how big you are, too. I think about how you’d feel inside.” Daisy watched him pour another drink and take it fast. Was he hoping to get whisky dick or was he working his way up to something with a shot of courage? “I wonder how you’ll feel in my hands, if you like having your balls played with.” Fitz’s fingers clenched around his glass and he shifted forward enough to stand. She watched him push his pants down to his ankles. He’d been working up to it then. “Yes.” Daisy rubbed herself roughly, her thighs butterflying open and closed as her breaths came faster. 

“That’s it, Daisy.” Fitz’s voice was lower and had taken on that thick Scottish burr he had when he wasn’t overthinking his speech. He squeezed his cock through his boxers, running them up and down in a clear stroke that had her gasping. They were doing this. This was for real. Daisy let herself go then, cumming on her own fingers, two pressed into herself. “So beautiful Daisy… My God.” His hand was inside his boxers, stroking pretty roughly. Daisy kept rubbing just because he was so transfixed and the longer he watched her, the more he touched his cock. “Press your fingers inside. Two,” he told her as he licked his bottom lip with a little groan. 

“Two,” she echoed as she slid two fingers inside. “What else do you want to see me do, Fitz?” Daisy’s heart was pounding, staring at him across the room. Her ass was aching from all the strikes not to mention her poor nipples, but she did not falter. Daisy stroked her fingers inside and out slowly, working herself up with little twists of her hips. 

“Rub yourself.” Fitz swallowed thickly, leaning forward even more. “I can see how wet you are Daisy. I can hear it.” Fitz breathed in deeply, falling back on the couch with a satisfied groan and a few strokes of his cock through his boxers. “I can smell how aroused you are. I want to see you cum again. Do that for me?” 

“I will do it for you either way,” Daisy told him softly, “but maybe you’d do something for me?” Fitz nodded that she should go ahead. “I want to watch you stroke yourself, Fitz. I want to know what you sound like when you cum.” Fitz roughly squeezed his cock through his boxers and Daisy wondered if he might be a guy who was into some of the rougher stuff involving his cock and balls. “Two fingers, rubbing my clit.” Daisy leaned back in the chair, giving Fitz a show as he made his decision. “What do you want?”

“Irrelevant,” Fitz told her and Daisy frowned. “What? This is for you, it began for you.” 

“But that’s not what it has become,” Daisy told him as she withdrew her hand slowly. “Fitz… right?” 

“I…we’ve pushed a lot of limits tonight. I should go.” Fitz was in pain and Daisy stood and crossed the room to him, taking both of his hands. “Daisy.” 

“Fitz,” she countered as she brought his hands to her waist. “Your feelings, your wants are not irrelevant. I want to know. I care. Fitz,” Daisy asked softly, “what do you want?” She pressed her hip against his cock, rubbing through his boxers. Fitz groaned for her, his eyes searching her face as he struggled. 

Daisy let him have time, noticing that his hands traveled to her breasts then down her waist to her ass. He kept her skin overly sensitive and Daisy could barely breathe as he leaned in to kiss her forehead then her temple. Fitz made his way to her jaw then stopped for a moment at her ear to whisper. “I want you. I want to have you on every surface in this room.” For emphasis he rubbed himself against her thigh. Then he looked her in the eye, cupping her face in his hands. “But I also want her. I need Jemma, but I want you to know that I… I think… I think I need you too. How do I reconcile those?” Daisy didn’t know the answer to that, but to cover the fact that she was ready to cry, she kissed him, bringing both his hands to her ass and grinding against him. “Daisy, I…”

“Doesn’t break any of the rules. No direct contact.” She could taste the vodka on his lips but Daisy didn’t care. Her hands moved to his hips, pulling him to press into her, his boxers bunching between them. The woman on the screen was making all sorts of animal noises and Daisy brought her leg up over Fitz’s hip, pressing her wet folds against him through the fabric of his boxers. Fitz was big, bigger than she thought once she got herself fully pressed against him. They kissed and eventually Fitz guided Daisy’s other leg over his hip and pressed her into the arm of the sofa. It was rough and ended up very messy, but Daisy finally got to hear what Fitz sounded like when he came, got to learn the look in his eyes the moment before and the shudder of his body when he finally finished. “Fitz,” she said softly, stroking his back through his shirt, wishing she could get him to take it off. Maybe next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next one took a really long time to happen. For the most part, Fitz had ignored Daisy since he came for her, eyes avoiding her when she entered the room. His embarrassment and regret were evident in every cell and Daisy didn’t push it. She wanted to. Daisy wanted to so badly that it hurt sometimes, but she knew Fitz. He needed space and she needed to give it to him no matter how hard it was for her. It turned out that he did eventually come to her, drunk as hell and crying. Daisy welcomed him in closing the door and locking it. “I think Simmons has left me.” 

“Oh my God, Fitz.” She nodded to her couch, kneeling next to him before settling in facing him. “What happened?” 

“I… we…. She hasn’t let me touch her in awhile, says she’s stressed and not in the mood. I tried again today and she was with me,” Fitz took a pull on the whisky bottle he’d brought with him. “We were fooling around and I held her down a moment too long… it was stupid.” 

“Fitz, what do you mean you held her down?” 

“She was sucking me and I … I squeezed her neck, held her there and she started to gag… called it all off and went back to work. Got on a PLANE!” 

“And you got drunk.” 

“And I got drunk.” Daisy pulled Fitz closer, rubbing her hand down his arm and then pulling him into a tight hug. “I am so stupid.”

“She left, you didn’t talk?”

“She said we’d talk when we got back, that she’d take time but I really… she was angry. There was disgust in her eyes.” Fitz squeezed her thigh hard, a shuddering sob catching up with him. He confessed that he knew Jemma was never going to be a girl into kink. She didn’t like it, it wasn’t her thing. But Fitz wanted it, hell he needed it at this point, and he was having a hell of a time figuring out how he could have both the love of his life and someone he was really coming to depend on as a partner. “I’m always more clear-minded after a few hours with you,” Fitz confessed. “I feel calmer, better.” She was rubbing his back, holding him against her chest. “I don’t know how to explain that to her in terms she’ll understand.” 

Daisy’s chest ached because she’d known what she was stepping into from moment one, but it was still hard to hear that out of Fitz’s mouth. Though she had to admit that knowing she gave him something Jemma didn’t or simply couldn’t made her a lot happier than she should have been considering she was Jemma’s friend. It was wrong and it made her a bad person and a horrible friend, but she really was grateful to have something legitimate to offer anyone at this point in her life. A few months ago, she’d been barely hanging on and this, Fitz, had gone a long way in helping to put her back on track. “You start by explaining what it does for you. Maybe it’s not her thing but maybe she’ll experiment with you.” Daisy doubted that Jemma would ever get anywhere close to what they did, but maybe Fitz could be satisfied with some small concessions from her. Daisy knew she was arguing against her own interests at this point, but it was Fitz she was most concerned with at the moment and he _did_ love Jemma. 

“… Jemma is very… reserved in the bedroom.” Fitz glanced at her and raised a brow. Daisy sighed. That was a shame. Jemma had no idea what she was missing. “Daisy, how do I tell her about what this does for me without telling her about the women I’ve been with?” Daisy opened her mouth to point out that it wasn’t an issue, but he continued: “Including you?” 

Daisy’s fingers stilled in Fitz’s hair. He had an excellent point. “Shit.” 

“Exactly.”

“Well… I guess we are going to tell her then. Screw the timeline we talked about.” There was no waiting on this for Fitz. Daisy knew it was going to probably wreck things with her and Jemma’s friendship but she was glad to get it off her chest if she was entirely honest with herself. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and they hugged for a long time before quietly making plans of how they would explain what was going on between them. Daisy knew she was going to lose Jemma, but maybe she could somehow take all Jemma’s ire and let Fitz have what he wanted. Jemma. 

“… but I need her… she’s got to …” Fitz was struggling and Daisy reached out to touch his face. “Daisy, how do I tell her that I love her but we’re” She watched him bouncing back and forth in his head until he just blurted out, “the sex is terrible.” Realizing he’d just spoken poorly of Jemma, Fitz turned red and started sputtering. “Not… that’s not what I mean. It’s fine, it’s just … it’s not what we do together. Sex… it was an add on with us. One I thought would be amazing, but…. It’s not us.” Daisy flushed. He turned to her and she could smell the whisky on his breath. “I really care about you, Daisy.”

“It’s mutual, Fitz.” It was probably more on her side, but Daisy had always been that way. She just rarely showed it. “And… sometimes people just aren’t physically compatible.” 

“The bloody universe really does have it out for Jemma and I.” Fitz ran a hand through his hair, breaking a bunch of curls so they stuck up at odd angles. Daisy reached up to straighten them. “She’s my best friend,” Fitz told Daisy softly. It hurt. Daisy tried to disregard that and focus on him. Jemma had always been his best friend and she didn’t expect that to change just because he’d started spanking Daisy. She’d be upset, she’d be hurt, but Jemma wasn’t going to just leave Fitz entirely. Right? 

“I know, Fitz. And we’re going to do everything we can to keep it that way.” Even if it meant Daisy had to step out of the picture, she could do that. She’d done it before. It was going to hurt even more this time, but she wasn’t going to keep herself in a situation where she was hurting either of them like this. Maybe if she were gone, he could refocus on Jemma and be happy. Fitz’s happiness was really all Daisy wanted. She was a survivor. She’d make it with or without him, but it would be so much better with. Still, she knew what she had to do. 

Daisy was stroking his hair, trying to tame the beast a little and Fitz turned his cheek to the inside of her wrist. “I don’t want to lose you, Daisy. I… I want this to … “ Fitz looked at her, those soft brown eyes searching her face over and over. “I don’t want this part of us to stop.” He looked so young, so vulnerable, as his eyes searched hers for confirmation that she felt the same. Daisy kissed his forehead. 

“Fitz, you know she’s not going to let that happen.” If Jemma allowed them to see each other at all, Daisy would be surprised as hell. “You need to be ready for that.” She slowly pulled her arm away, finding a box of Kleenex because they had both been crying on and off. “How long do you think before she comes back?” 

Fitz pulled out his phone to check for messages, of which there were none. “A few hours probably.” It was already late. He’d found her on her way to bed. “Daisy…” 

Fitz was struggling hard against himself and Daisy reached down to take his hand. “What is it?” 

Three long, slow breaths were taken before Fitz responded. “… this might be the last chance I have to touch you.” The words were a punch to the solar plexus and Daisy could barely draw breath. Fitz’s knuckles drug down her cheek gently. She shuddered, closing her eyes because he was probably right. Fitz might have thought Jemma was cheating with Jeffery before, but had never found a stitch of evidence. “I don’t want it to be.” His fingers slid to the back of her neck, rubbing the knobs of her spine. Daisy could taste her pulse, fingers shaking as he drew her in slowly. He was incredibly drunk, but that didn’t stop him from bringing him to her for a soft, slow kiss. 

They’d kissed before, but there was a sadness to this one that made it beautiful. Fitz’s tongue teased hers, his blunt teeth nibbled her lip, and Daisy closed any bit of space between them she could. She didn’t know if it was just a kiss he wanted or if he was finally going to give her what she so desperately wanted from him. Daisy’s hand landed at his chest, squeezing because his tongue flicked at hers in a way that had heat blooming through her lower half. She could taste the whisky on his mouth, but it was him she was drunk on. Fitz pulled her in to straddle him and Daisy wasted no time in complying. 

“I need you,” Fitz breathed against her throat as his hands ran under her t-shirt. Daisy had laid down in a white Killers t-shirt and a pair of black boy shorts, not expecting any company at all. Despite her attire, Fitz made her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet each time his eyes swept across her. “Daisy, please. Tell me I can have you.”  
“Anything,” She agreed. “Fitz… God, anything.” Her hands cupped his face and she pulled him to her, kissing him roughly. So maybe her feelings were a touch more than she’d thought. Daisy tried to contain herself at first, but he cut through her walls with those eyes, that voice. And, most of all… he was Fitz. His hand cupped her breast and Daisy groaned into his mouth, her tune changing to a soft moan when his other hand slid down her backside, squeezing roughly. Fitz was not messing around and Daisy appreciated the hell out of that. She kissed him again, her hands on his face, his moving to grab her ass and pull her in as close as they could get. “Let me suck you.” Jemma hadn’t been able to do what he wanted earlier, and Daisy knew for a fact that she could. “Please, Fitz?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t even pause. Her sweet Fitz who’d put a chair between his cock and her, who’d taken an ice cold shower, was saying yes without pause. Daisy realized then that meant he really did think Jemma would cut them off. He was giving in because he believed this was their last chance. Daisy decided to put that thought out of her mind, instead focusing on the fact that he was finally going to give her what she wanted. Her hands moved to his waist, unbuttoning the jeans he was wearing. She rose, stepping back and holding out her hand. He stood when she pulled and Daisy kissed him sweetly as her hands worked to strip him from the waist down. 

“Show me what you need, Fitz.” He opened his mouth to protest, but Daisy took his hand and laid it on the back of her head with a pointed look. “Guide me.” It wasn’t that Daisy didn’t know how to give a blow job. She very much did. She just needed to let Fitz know she wouldn’t reject him if he pushed her a bit. Daisy liked the feeling of his strong hand across the back of her neck. Daisy groaned when she finally felt his fingers press into her skin as Fitz guided her down. “Yes, Fitz,” she encouraged as her hands ran down the fronts of his thighs. She got eye-to-eye with his cock and licked her lips, excited for the chance to show off a skill that had been appreciated by quite a few men over the years. Daisy didn’t claim to be an expert, but she knew she was pretty good at giving head. From the way he groaned when she worked her mouth around him, Fitz agreed. In fact, she had his hips going in minutes, those strong fingers flexing at the back of her skull. 

Daisy worked both hands on his cock and balls, giving no shelter to any part of him as she worked her way up and down with his guidance. Fitz was groaning for her, growling her name all wrapped up in his Scottish burr. Her jaw ached a touch because she hadn’t taken a minute to stretch it out beforehand, but Daisy would cope. “My God, Daisy…” His fingers tightened at the back of her head, both hands now pushing. Daisy had a gay friend who taught her a lot about giving head and one of his tricks was to use your hand to hold the cock you were working on. That would give the added bonus of being able to control how deep because you could stop your lips at your hand. It worked every time and while Fitz was different from most men in a lot of ways, he was still a guy. 

Fitz pulled back, his shiny cock popping from her lips with a fairly obscene sound. He tilted her head back to look in her eyes and Daisy did her best to linger somewhere between innocent sexy and _I want to ride you until you’re dry_ sexy. At least that was what she was aiming for. By the way he grabbed her and pulled Daisy to her feet, she felt like she’d achieved something. Daisy felt a tremor run through her at the intensity of his gaze. He looked at her like she was precious and wholly his. “I want you, Fitz.” Now was the time for honesty. If this was it, she didn’t want regrets. She had plenty by this point in her life. Daisy didn’t want to chance leaving anything unsaid. She brought each of his hands to her mouth kissing his knuckles before she turned and tugged him in the direction of her bed. 

He stayed still for a moment, and Daisy held her breath. But the second he moved, she knew he would give her what she wanted. Fitz sunk both hands into her hair, pulling her for a hard, deep kiss as he came to stand with her. Daisy’s hands ran over his back, down his hips. She touched the places she hadn’t been allowed to, the places he denied himself. If they were going down in flames, why not make it an inferno? Fitz roughly grabbed her ass and Daisy ground into him, pleased by how unrepentant his hands seemed as they pushed her shorts down and grabbed bare skin this time. “Strip down,” Fitz told her when he finally stopped kissing her breathless and manhandling her ass. She didn’t hesitate in the least, stripping naked in front of Fitz as fast as she could, ready. His fingertips ran over her stomach, to her hip, across her thigh. Daisy shuddered. “So beautiful.” Fitz’s eyes misted over a moment before he blinked it away. “Please tell me you have rubbers.” 

Daisy leaned in to kiss him. “Always.” Honestly, hearing him ask for a condom was a relief. It meant two things, one he was not drunk enough to be stupid and two, he wanted her and fully intended on having her. Daisy helped Fitz strip down, kissing his shoulders, his back, but always going back to his cock. Fitz had never let her touch him like this. “Bed or couch?” Fitz just kissed her and pulled her in the direction of the bed. They were moving fast, Daisy’s hand wrapping back around Fitz when they paused at the side of the bed. There was some grappling with bedclothes, but the moment he could, Fitz pushed her down to the sheets and followed. He’d just slipped his hand between her legs when his phone went off across the room. Jemma’s ring. 

Daisy groaned as he got up to answer it, stumbling over his own two drunken feet. “Hi… Jemma?” Disappointment wasn’t the word. She watched any chance she had to have one last night with him slip down the drain as he answered. The moment Jemma came back into the picture, this was done. “… you can’t… Jemma…” Daisy’s self-pity turned off and she tuned back into what was going on with Fitz. “There’s no _it’s only_.” Fitz was upset and Daisy needed to figure out what was going on. “Three weeks is a long bloody time. You said you were just going upstairs….” Then Fitz sat down on the arm of the sofa, brows knitted together. “Please. Jemma, I didn’t mean to….” Fitz blanched a little. “I see.” He listened for a long time, his face falling more and more as the moments passed. Daisy slipped out of bed, pulling on her short purple robe before perching next to him on the arm of the sofa, rubbing his shoulder as Jemma broke his heart long distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy found Fitz in his lab two days later reading a subordinate the riot act. She stood in the background, brow raised until he noticed and sent the other man away. Fitz had let her hold him for a few minutes after he got off the phone with Jemma then had left and stayed entirely silent. For two days. “I was going to come see you later,” Fitz told her. She believed he believed that.

“Well, you’re seeing me now,” Daisy pointed out as she leaned into the counter behind her. “Want to go grab dinner?” 

“Daisy, I really think we…”

“… should go get dinner because we’re friends.” Daisy meant it, too. Did she want to stop what was going on between her and Fitz? No. _Would_ she in order to keep his friendship? Yes. There was no question in her mind. It would suck and she’d have to figure out how to move on and deal with her own issues, but Fitz in her life was more important than Fitz in her pants. 

“That is an excellent reason to get dinner,” Fitz said. He gave her that sad, apologetic smile that melted her just a little. “I need to clean up, though.” 

“Sure. Sure. No rush. Want me to come back?” Daisy wasn’t going to stand here and stare. “Or I can help.” 

“I could use the help, actually. We’re short a pair of hands.” And there she was. Jemma. Daisy just nodded and let him put her to work. After the phone call, Daisy found out that Jemma decided to stay in New Delhi to set up a science devision at a new facility. Apparently Director Mace had asked her and Jemma thought she and Fitz needed time apart. Fitz had told her both things through gritted teeth while he redressed himself and left her place two days ago. She tried not to think about that as she hefted a toolbox onto a shelf. It only took about ten minutes to get him in a position where he could leave and Daisy was glad. He was right, the lab without Simmons… it was a little empty. “Daisy?” 

“Hm?” She turned, blinking. “Sorry. Spaced out. I’m back. What?” 

“I asked if you had a place in mind for dinner.” 

He was standing there looking at her, hands on his hips. She thought of little tea pots being poured out and had to keep that to herself. “Tacos.” Daisy made the international sign for yummy, rubbing her stomach just attempting to be silly. 

“Tacos are a type of food, not a restaurant,” Fitz countered with a smirk. “But I know a good place.” Then his face faltered a moment. She was there again, Jemma. 

“Nah,” Daisy shook her head. “Let’s pick a new place. Somewhere neither of us has been.” She pulled him over to the computer, sitting him down in front of it. “Not too close to the base, somewhere that serves liquor.” 

“Good criteria. Glad to see food’s not first on that list,” Fitz teased. Daisy glanced to the doorway. It wasn’t late, but the lab was cleared out other than them. She indulged herself and leaned in against him, reaching over his arm to use the mouse. She wasn’t going to not touch him or do what she’d normally do just because they were…. What was it they were doing again? Fitz’s fingers touched her side, just barely there. It was the tiniest squeeze before he nodded to the screen and they went back to picking a place to eat. They ended up with two and got in the car. “You realize that flipping a coin isn’t…”

“Fitz,” Daisy clucked her tongue, “just flip the coin.” He did, letting the coin decide where they’d go to dinner. It picked the farther place, but the one with better reviews. Once they got there and Daisy smelled what was cooking, she decided they’d picked the right place. There was music, there was a bar, and the food smelled incredible. Plus, she was hungry enough to consider stealing a chip from a passing bowl as they waited for their table. They were crammed in close, a vestibule full of people waiting on their chance to get some food. She stepped back in close to Fitz when the waitress had passed and his hand wrapped around her hip. More of an _it’s ok_ gesture that she’d invaded his space. But he didn’t move his hand once the waitress had passed. Not a centimeter. Fitz kept holding her hip and Daisy stayed a breath away from touching him until their table was called, neither really able to talk. 

Once they were seated, Daisy looked to him with one brow raised as she left her menu pointedly untouched. Fitz took the cue and ordered for them both when the waitress came around. Already Daisy felt a little better for giving up that tiny choice, for extending her trust to him. He wasn’t outright rejecting her. That helped the hopped up jackrabbit disguising itself as her heart calm just a little bit. “I um… I like your hair like that.” Fitz gave her a tight, quick smile and Daisy considered what she’d done with it. She’d just put it up in a loose bun, but he reached out to touch one of the little bits she’d left loose and she was glad she’d left them dangling. She went to him after a fair bit of primping, though she wouldn’t admit that even on pain of death. 

“Thanks.” Daisy gave him a little smile. “Thanks for coming. I needed to get out of there for awhile.” She gave the waitress a nod when she came over with the margarita Fitz had ordered her. He’d gotten one for himself too, different flavors. “So what did the kid in the lab do?”

“Can we not talk about work?” Fitz took a sip of his drink. “How have you been?”   
She knew what he was asking and Daisy was ashamed to say she’d held the blade to her skin more than once in the past few days, the overwhelming guilt of the situation catching up with her conscience. “I haven’t cut.” He heard the _but_ in her tone, so she decided to tell him before he asked. “I did take out the blade,” she confessed. “I held it to my skin but I didn’t cut.” Fitz glanced to her arms. Daisy looked around the place to see if anyone was watching before pulling her shirt up to show her stomach. “I thought about how upset you’d be if you found out I did it, so I stopped.” 

Fitz’s lips turned up into a soft smile, his eyes softening just as much. He reached out and ran his fingers over her cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m very proud of you, Daisy.” Fitz leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You’re right, I would have been upset, but I always want to know.” Fitz reached down and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Tell me why.” Daisy heard the demand there, but faltered. She wanted to answer him, but he already knew why and he was a big part of the reason. “I want to hear it.” She didn’t know if it was part of Fitz’s masochism or what, but he needed to know. 

“… I feel guilty for what we’re doing to Jemma. I feel sad because I think you’re right about her and Mace.” Daisy squeezed Fitz’s hands in hers, trying to soften that blow any way she could. “I worry about you, how you beat yourself up.” Daisy might be a spy and a pretty damn good one, but she saw no point in lying to Fitz. In Daisy’s mind, lying would negate everything else they did together. Though she had convinced herself that withholding the fact that she was intensely jealous of what he and Jemma had wasn’t technically lying. “And I … I feel selfish for needing this from you.” The waitress was on her way, so Daisy let the woman come and go before she continued. “My brain gets caught on one of those feelings and the next thing I know I need to…” 

“… cut.” Fitz was clearly upset about what she’d said about Mace and Jemma, but he was getting the truth out of her and had always stressed the importance of that in this dynamic. “Thank you.” Fitz wasn’t cold, but it was clear he was letting the chapter close on that one for a moment. He picked up one of the small plates and carefully took a few items from the sampler platter he’d ordered. As Daisy went to pick up her own plate, he took it from her hand and gave her the first plate. “You should try some of the sauce with the green cap,” Fitz told her with a nod to the caddy of hot sauces. “I know you like spice.” 

“I like you,” she teased, honestly touched that he’d feed her first. Speaking as a child who had been food insecure several times in her life, Daisy was always a little touched by someone feeding her, taking care of her at all really. Maybe that was part of why this appealed. “Guac,” she asked and Fitz passed. He was flushed from her cheeky teasing and Daisy loved that color on him. “I do, Fitz.” She held his hand a moment, squeezing it. “And however we can keep going, I want to. As we are or only as friends….” She kissed his knuckles before letting his hand go. Instead of pulling back, Fitz’s rough fingertips brushed down her cheek to her jaw. Daisy smiled softly and they shared a long beat of eye contact that turned her blood into syrup, gooey and thick as it pumped through her veins. 

“Thank you for inviting me out.” His hand dropped slowly, touching her shoulder and arm as he pulled it back. They ate and drank, chatting a little about this and that, not pushing or expecting… just being. Daisy liked that about Fitz. She could just _be_ with him. She didn’t have to put on any sort of act or front. He’d seen her at some of the lowest points in her life. Because low just kept getting lower, it seemed. “Band’s not half bad,” Fitz commented quietly after they’d made their way through half a bucket of beers and a margarita each. “Would you… will you dance with me, Daisy?” Fitz held out his hand, a hopeful look on his face. 

“I’d love to.” Daisy stood, swaying a little. Her skirt fluttered around her knees and she felt Fitz’s eyes linger on the spot that had been exposed. He came close, pulling her toward the dance floor and pulling her in against him as they swayed. The room had slowed down a little and the band had read the vibe, music mellowing into songs you could sway to while holding a lover tight. Daisy let herself fall into Fitz a little, appreciating that he simply wrapped his arm around her a touch tighter. He said nothing, and Daisy’s eyes drifted shut as she let him lead her. Daisy pressed in against him a little more snugly and Fitz’s palm bunched her shirt a little. Daisy shuddered, head pulling back just enough to meet his eyes. 

There was zero hesitation as Fitz’s lips brushed hers. _Oh thank God._ Her fingers ran over the back of his neck, sighing into the kiss. And it was good. God damnit it twas good. She could feel him filling out against her and Daisy just slotted in a touch closer. “You’re a good dancer,” he whispered softly, a tiny groan slipping from his lips as her fingers boldly squeezed his ass. 

“Fitz,” she whispered as her fingers carded through his hair, “I want you.” She watched his pupils flair, her eyes searching his. “Will you give me tonight?” He seemed to search for his thoughts and Daisy reached down to catch his hand, bringing it to her lips. Daisy kissed his knuckles softly. “Fitz, I…”

“Yes.” The war he’d been having with himself was over, leaving them face to face, clear minded despite the drink. “Yes.”

“Just one thing,” Daisy said softly.

“What’s that?”

“…we’re both turning our phones off this time.”


	7. Chapter 7

As they were both quite intoxicated, they decided to take a cab. As they weren’t completely intoxicated, they did not take the cab back to the secret spy base. Instead, Daisy found them a room nearby. “Let me grab something first,” Daisy went around to the trunk of her car and pulled out a bag. Fitz’s brow rose. “… I did some shopping a week ago and haven’t been able to sneak it in,” she walked over to him and opened the bag to let Fitz peek in. His brows rose and his cheeks pinked. Daisy loved it. “Thought we might be able to….” 

“Later,” he promised and Fitz’s hand closed on the back of her head and pulling her close. He cut her off with a kiss as he took the bag and shouldered it himself. “Cab.” Daisy didn’t need to be asked twice and hurried after him. The ride was quite short, but Fitz’s hand rested on her upper thigh the whole time, squeezing softly… under the hem of her skirt. Daisy just sat back with her legs open enough that his thumb had plenty of room trace the veins running under the pale skin of her inner thigh. Fitz didn’t speak, just let that thumb brush and circle over the paper-thin skin until Daisy was lightheaded and the cab driver glanced back at her in the rearview mirror. The man looked away until they were at the next light when his eyes went right back to the sight of Fitz’s hand hidden under her skirt. 

Fitz wasn’t doing anything more than stroking her thigh with his thumb, but Daisy was trembling and barely noticed the driver because hers were on Fitz. He wasn’t that boy she’d first met, not even close. Sometimes Daisy saw young Fitz in him, the little glint he’d get when he amused himself or the way his hands sometimes still went to his hips when he got upset. “Keep the change.” Fitz got out then offered her his hand as she exited the back of the cab. He held her hand into the lobby and all the way up in the elevator, grounding Daisy in a way little else did. Their room was on a high floor with a view of the sleepy city below, but Daisy hardly cared as she followed him into the space. “Phone,” he held his hand out and she turned hers off and handed it over, watching him turn his off and lay them both on the vanity near the door. He turned back, that boyish, nervous smile on his face as he approached. Her heart thundered in her chest, louder each step he spanned between them. 

Fitz’s fingertips found her skin right below her right elbow, rubbing softly as he closed the gap and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn’t just _a_ kiss, though. It was top ten if not top five and Daisy had to work to keep up with him. Fitz had dropped her bag and both hands were currently working to strip her naked as he did everything he could to stop kissing her only long enough for them to catch a breath or to pull clothing off. When she was standing there in just a skirt, he pulled her to him roughly, his hand at the back of her skull. Daisy’s knees went weak but Fitz just kissed her a little more roughly as his other hand slipped back under the hem of her skirt. Somehow Daisy had managed to stay on her feet, tenuous though that was becoming. “Fitz,” she whimpered against his shoulder, a tremble drawing the sounds out until she could barely recognize her own voice. 

Fitz’s hand insinuated itself between her thighs, pushing aside the strip of damp fabric barely covering her folds. He actually groaned first, catching her mouth in another of those knee-buckling kisses. Though that could have been because Fitz started to rub her firmly, pressing Daisy’s back to the wall. Fitz was stronger than most people would give him credit for and Daisy had no problem falling into that strength as his teeth ran down her bare throat. “F… Fitz…” His mouth was busy, though, wrapping around one nipple in a warm cocoon, sucking softly at first. Daisy’s fingers sunk into Fitz’s hair, gasping as his soft sucks turned harder, obscene popping sounds breaking the near silence as his fingers sped between her legs. “I… Fitz… F…” She could barely breathe and he was mostly what was holding her up at this point. Daisy might have a buzz from dinner, but it was Fitz that had intoxicated her He mouthed over a most of her right breast a little on the rough side, moving all the way to the very tip of her nipple with increasing pressure that had her hips arching down into his hand. 

She cried out when her climax came, surprising her entirely and also not at all. Fitz had had her on the razor’s edge of arousal for what felt like ages, so when it happened it was fast. “Bloody beautiful,” Fitz hissed into her throat, the rough fabric of his shirt rubbing against her abused breast. Daisy’s eyes searched his face, barely believing what he’d just done after holding himself back for so long. “I want to see all of you, Daisy.” His voice was low, the burr in his voice high. She could almost feel it walking down the nape of her neck, making both nipples tighten even harder. Fitz slid back half a step, giving her entirely unwanted breathing room. “I would like you to take everything off and lie in bed.” 

He expected her to be able to walk right now? “Will you…”

“Yes,” he nodded as his hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. “Just… let me look at you a minute?” Fitz bit his bottom lip, just a touch of his nerves showing through. Daisy felt incredibly self-conscious, but didn’t hesitate a second as she took every stitch of clothing left on her off. She stood for a moment and Fitz came close, his eyes all over her. He looked like a kid in a candy shop, not sure which treat to try first. His fingertips ran down the center of her chest, starting between her collar bones and running all the way to her navel. Fit’z eyes left hot tracks across her skin and Daisy was convinced the skin he ran his gaze over was pink just from his glance. “Sit at the edge of the bed.” Daisy followed his directions without pause, letting him arrange her limbs so that one heel was on the edge of the box spring and the other foot was planted on the ground. Fitz sunk to his knees between her legs, moving to the same breast to abuse it while he left the other utterly ignored. Fitz’s fingers ran up the inside of her thigh, not stopping until one curved into her body, pressing into her in a firm stroke that didn’t pause until his palm was flat, finger pressed all the way in. Daisy groaned into a slow, deep kiss as Fitz’s thumb started to rub around her clit in a slow c shape. By the time his mouth wound its way down to her folds, Daisy was humping his hand like a cat in heat. “Relax back,” Fitz instructed her with a nod to the pillows. Daisy pulled a few down from above and he used that as his opportunity to press himself face-first between her legs. 

Fitz pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder and Daisy dug that heel into his back when one finger turned into two. Yes he was getting her ready, but he was not rushing in the least. She ran her fingers through his hair lazily, riveted to the image of those long lashes resting against pale cheeks. “Fitz… F… FITZ!” Her fingers tightened in his hair and then Fitz became relentless, one arm locking in around her waist as he devoured her, two fingers working into her in a relentless thrust. Daisy came hard for him at least twice, thighs clamping down around Fitz’s ears as she clawed the sheets. He caught Daisy’s wrist and squeezed, getting a shudder from her. “Please… I can’t…. I… Fitz, please….” 

He had Daisy keening, and he withdrew the fingers in her to capture her other wrist, pulling her down against his mouth hard, her thighs over his shoulders. She felt trapped, his grasp keeping her put as his hands snaked up her body to close around her biceps, squeezing as he held her fast. Her body was so sensitive that every nerve was on complete overload as Daisy babbled and fought his restraint with deep, desperate moans. It was so simple, strong hands around her arms, but so incredibly effective because when Fitz did come up, the bottom half of his face was glistening because she had no escape from his attentions. He held her like that as he layered sharp nips up and down the insides of both thighs. She could feel her own heat and stickiness smearing from his cheeks to her thighs but Daisy was beyond caring. “Daisy…” The heat of his breath on her thigh shot up through Daisy until it seized at her heart. She had an image of him saying her name like that a thousand times, more if she could manage. She just nodded and it went fast from there. Fitz’s hands were on her waist, hefting her up the bed a fair bit, Daisy going the rest of the way. He followed her with a kiss, shucking his pants as they did. Daisy felt him against her thigh, hard and hot as the sound of him tearing open the condom wrapper mixed with the sound of her mouth on his throat. 

Sometimes a moment could feel like it took only seconds but eons at the same time. All too soon and not soon enough, she could feel the wide, blunt head of Fitz’s cock pressing into her. He had this unflinching look of concentration as he slowly pushed in, taking her inch by agonizing inch until they were both panting, forehead to forehead. Fitz’s eyes had remained mostly clothed, clearly struggling for control. Daisy leaned in to run her lips over the shell of his ear, softly scraping her nails up the middle of Fitz’s back. “We have all night,” she whispered. “Let go, Fitz.” He shuddered in her arms, face faltering as he tried to decide if he could. “Please.” Daisy hiked her legs up a little higher on his sides, squeezing down around him with a soft sigh. 

It took him a moment, but Fitz eventually allowed himself to start moving. And once he did, Daisy was treated to a rough, filthy fuck that left her breathless and soaking around him. He took no mercy, gave her no quarter, and Daisy got exactly what she wanted from him. 

Fitz cupped the back of her neck, holding her firmly in against him as his hips moved. Hard, deep pushes took both their breath away and Daisy watched as Fitz fought his pleasure over and over. A firm, heavy thumb ran from the exposed tip of her clit to the base, anchoring low under her navel but enough to expose more clit. He paused only long enough to do that before he started to move again and stars blew behind Daisy’s eyes at the sensation it pulled out of her. She took everything he was giving with an opening, welcoming body and a mouth singing his praises with every thrust. Fitz had her bent in half, and Daisy came without warning, clamping down around him as her nails dug into his pumping hips. Fitz faltered soon after and finished pushed deep into her, whispering her name against her collar bone like a prayer. She held him against her for a long time after, breathing in the strong scent of them together and trying to memorize every nuance. No matter what happened when they turned their phones back on, the would always have this and she intended to hold onto every bit of them that she could. Tomorrow would come with its own set of demands, but for the time being Daisy was going to embrace what tonight had to offer.


End file.
